My Eyes, Your Eyes
by Purple bladed jedi
Summary: Edward, Bella and Alice have returned to school after the events in New Moon and believe that everything is normal in Forks. But who is this hungry newborn vampire with the black eyes at Forks High? And how does she know Carlisle? Normal Pairings.
1. The Black Abyss

**This is my first Twilight Fanfic and I've had the idea for a couple weeks now but couldn't seem to get it written down. Please review and I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Summary: Edward, Bella and Alice are back in school after the events in New Moon, but everything isn't normal when a new girl turns up at Forks High. A hungry newborn vampire that has a really good disappearing act. But what are all these pictures she's drawing? Why does she get so frustrated with Edward? And how does she know Carlisle? All normal pairings, werewolves will be included.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and never will.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I leaned casually on my silver Volvo as I watched Bella Swan drive into the parking lot in her old rusting Chevy truck. She parked next to my car and smiled at me, a smile that could always light up my world. Being the gentleman I had been brought up to be, I opened the door for her and helped her out of the sturdy truck.

She wrapped her arms around me in greeting "I missed you" she said standing up on her toes to kiss me. I couldn't help but smile against her lips.

"You saw me ten minutes ago" I laughed as she pulled away, taking my hand and walking toward the school cafeteria where Alice was waiting.

Bella smiled again and gave me an innocent look that was as hard to resist as the smell of her delicious blood "I know, but it feels so long…" she said pouting slightly.

I just laughed then leaned down to give her a quick kiss as we reached the petite pixie-like girl.

"'Bout time you showed up, I almost thought I had to plan this weeks' shopping trip myself!" Alice exclaimed loudly with her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes to show how obvious her sarcasm was, her short black hair spiked out everywhere only made her pose that much more humorous.

_Not like I don't usually._ I heard Alice think as visions of her dragging Bella around one of Seattle's biggest mall flashed around her head.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at Bella who grimaced at Alice.

How much I wish I could read her thoughts, to hear what she was thinking instead having silence hovering next to me. I don't mind the silence in head much, usually refreshing after the constant buzz of peoples thoughts all day, but sometimes I wanted so much to know what was in that securely locked mind of hers.

Excited chatter passed through my mind. I only half listened to it but it seemed to be about something happening today.

"Alice, is there any big event on today or coming up?" I said while she was in the middle of discussing weekend plans with Bella. If anyone knew what was going on around here it was Alice, the big event know-it-all.

While I waited for her to reply, I had looked into a few students' heads but didn't know what I was looking for. All I got was thoughts about plans for the up coming prom, ideas for the weekend, sports finals, and some new girl a few guys were thinking about…

Wait… new girl?

"Well, I hear that Mike is…" she broke off mid sentence, her eyes glazing over and stared ahead of herself not really seeing what was in front of her.

I quickly looked into her mind to see the vision she was having; a young girl, about 16-17 years old, was walking into the cafeteria during what looked like lunch time. She had long shiny brown hair that fell in waves pass her waist and looked no taller than Alice and had the same slim, petite appearance with a natural hourglass figure. The vision didn't show her face but I could clearly see the olive tinge to her otherwise very pale skin. She glided gracefully yet cautiously through the lunch room, from then the vision would begin to flicker. I knew that meant that this girl was changing her mind back and forth quite quickly unable to choose which path to take; one vision was her simply sitting down at one of the tables and pulling out a sketch book, the other was her edging slowly toward where another student sat alone waiting for their friends.

I could see her hunger in the way she held her shoulders, attempting to act human even though she was going in for the kill. Then the vision changed again, back to her at the table with her sketch book. Too fast for human eyes and too low for human ears, I could hear her muttering under her breath as she drew a picture I could not see _"I am human. I am human. I go to school like any other human and I act like any other human so I am human and not some vicious monster."_ Suddenly her head snapped up like she knew she was being watched and I looked into the deepest, darkest eyes I have ever seen. It was like looking into an endless abyss, the blackness just swallowed anything it looked at.

As I looked into the depths of those eyes I saw the faintest bit of red hiding in the black before the vision suddenly ended, I blinked unnecessarily at the same time as Alice whose enthusiasm had dropped dramatically from the vision.

I felt Bella's warm hand stroke my face and turned to look at her still processing what I had seen.

"What's going on?" she asked concerned as usual, her big wide brown eyes searching my face for some clue, the crease between her brows appearing as it did when she was worried.

I didn't answer for a moment, instead searching through student minds for an image of the new girl hoping she wasn't the one Alice had envisioned.

It was odd; she appeared several times in their heads but disappeared a few seconds later. It was like no one gave her a second thought.

Wait… There!

_Man, look at the new girl. She's just as hot as that Swan girl when she'd first turned up. I bet she'll be hanging with the Cullen's' in no time; they seem to pull all the good-looking people to themselves…_

I quickly looked through the boy's mind and saw the short brunette girl walking around the buildings quite close to the cafeteria, a schedule in her hand and looking around like any other new student.

Then suddenly his thoughts changed to homework he hadn't done and I cut off his thought returning to took at Bella who was still waiting a reply.

"There's a new girl in Forks High" Alice explained finally back to her perky self, but not as happy as she usually was.

Bella looked at us surprised "Oh! So I'm no longer the new meat?" she asked with a laugh.

I grimaced at her joke "well, not exactly _new_ meat" I mumbled as the warning bell went.

Alice glanced at me while we walked to class.

_Should we really tell her another vampire is in Forks? This girl could be from the Volturi to check on Bella, though I swear I would have seen that coming…_

I sighed, tightening my arm around Bella protectively "Don't beat yourself up about it Alice, we can deal with it."

Now Bella looked really confused, "What? Is something going on with the new girl and you? Does she know you or what you are?"

Another heavy sigh "Its not that we're worried about her knowing what we are, we're worried about what _she_ is and what she's _going_ to do."

Bella's eyes widened even more then I thought she could "The new girl is a _vampire_?!" she whispered harshly as she stopped dead in her tracks. The paths had slowly cleared of students but we couldn't stay here long otherwise we'd be late to first class.

Alice moved to face us, a serious look on her face that she would never usually be able to hold without bursting out laughing. Today was definately different "yes, and that's not all. She seems to be a newborn and she's _very_ hungry…"

I felt Bella stiffen next to me and I hugged her closer "we don't know what she's doing here yet but I don't believe she's with the Volturi, they wouldn't send a newborn all the way here to check you. I think she decided to come here on her own accord, what I want to know is why Forks?"

I turned to Alice, "watch this girls' future and tell me if you think she's going to do something, I'll have to listen to your thoughts since I can't pinpoint hers." With that Alice nodded and turned away to walk to her class.

Taking my arm from around Bella and grabbing her hand I pulled her toward out classroom door but stopped and looked down at her.

"I'll never _ever_ let anything bad happen to you again, no vampire will come in ten feet of you." With that said I kissed her lips with a promise trying fighting off the thirst in the back of my throat, and then I pulled her into the class and headed for our seats.

* * *

**BPOV**

Biology went by slowly today. Neither Edward nor I paid any attention to Mr. Banner's lecture and he didn't seem to notice that we weren't listening.

The whole lesson Edward stared hard at the blackboard out the front of the room looking like he was really concentrating on what the teacher was saying and writing up there.

I, on the other had, watched him the whole lesson. His expression never changed from its hard concentrated look. I had to poke him every few minutes so he didn't seem like a statue and catch the class's attention.

Also I wanted to know what was going on.

I poked him again and he blinked then adjusted himself on his seat before staring intently at the board again.

I sighed quietly; so far this girl hadn't been up to anything other than doing her work. I poked Edward again for an update.

"Anything new?" I whisper to him as Mr. Banner explained the processes of photosynthesis, drawing a diagram on the board. I almost laughed at his quite abstract flower, though a few students couldn't help but snicker.

Edward shook his head. I could hear Mr. Banner telling the class that it wasn't his fault that he wasn't artistically talented but most of my attention was on Edward.

"Alice believes she's got her hunger under control… unbelievably. Her future just shows her going to school everyday like us but it changes regularly when she's tempted by human blood, I don't understand her control…" his brow furrowed in frustration, he hated not being able to find her thoughts and find why she was here.

I sighed as the end class bell finally rang and the two of us slowly made our way to the next class.

It was pretty much the same process; Edward staring intently at nothing, I was watching him worried and poking him every now and then, and the teacher ignoring us completely.

When the lunch bell finally went I noticed Edward was very anxious, he didn't say a word as we packed up and met with Alice who was waiting outside the door.

She didn't seem too fazed with today's events "I don't think she'll be any trouble today. For a newborn she's quite in control of her thirst."

I heard a low growl erupt in Edwards' throat "for now… but I don't want to take any chances, come on."

We entered the slowly filling cafeteria. Alice and I headed for our usually table while Edward left to get me some food and props for himself and Alice.

The table was quite empty with only three of us sitting here now. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had all graduated last year so we had the table to ourselves for the remainder of our last year here.

Edward was back in no time with our lunch but he seemed a little distracted so I had to poke him once again to get his attention.

"Edward, I think if she can handle two classes full of humans she can handle the cafeteria full of them." I reassured him though he didn't seem to relax much.

"This is different. There is more people here than in her two classes, there's no way she can resist…"

Edward froze, his eyes glaring at something or someone behind Alice.

I looked at Edward puzzled before turning my gaze pass Alice, who was also looking over her shoulder, where my gaze froze too.

A beautiful girl stood in the doorway, long hair falling down her back and side bag slung over her shoulder.

She wasn't dressed in anything flashy and expensive like the Cullen's usually wore, instead a simple navy t-shirt with a black hooded jacket over it and black flared jeans. She looked like an everyday teenager.

Until she turned her black abyss-like eyes on me.

* * *

**Please Review, I would like to know what you guys think and if they're is anyway to improve this story. Thanks =)**


	2. Not as Expected

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Elizabeth and a few characters mentioned later in the story.**

**Well I finally got chapter two up after a few writers' blocks when I had time to write but here it is and it's a little longer. hopefully I will be able to keep them this long or make them longer but it will be harder to update often since I'm starting back at school this week but I will try my best.**

**Thankyou to those who reviewed :) you gave me that little bit extra confidence to keep writing.**

**EPOV**

I instinctively wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her closer to me. I heard her heartbeat stutter when the vampire looked at us, I hated when anyone made my Bella's heart falter.

A low growl snarled in my throat as I watched confusion cross the newborn's face while she looked carefully at Bella in the protection of my arm.

_So he was speaking the truth about the human…_

Her eyes darted to me at the sound of my growl, recognition flashing quickly across them then disappearing into the black wells. Recognition? I've never seen her before today so how could she know me?

Her expression softened as she looked at Alice then quickly back to me.

_If Edward and… Alice is it? If they're here, then that must mean so are the others._

I stiffened upon hearing mine and Alice's names. She knew of us? And it seemed like she knew about the rest of the family as well. This thought set me into over-protective mode; this vampire wasn't here for Bella (as much as that gave me relief) but she had heard of her, and she knew there were more than just Alice and I.

As I fought back another growl and the urge to confront her, she looked away and glided to an empty table in the opposite corner of the lunchroom before seating herself quickly and not giving us a second glace. The three of us watched as she pulled out a black covered sketch book and three pencils faster than a normal human.

She flicked the pages until she came to what I guessed was the next clean page and sighed before grabbing the shortest pencil of the three and started drawing away.

"What is she drawing?" Bella whispered to me causing me to jump slightly, I had forgotten I had been hugged her to my side to protect her.

"Dunno…" I muttered back before looking into this new vampires mind.

Images flashed through her mind so quick that not even my enhanced eye sight could catch them, so I pushed past the colourful blurs and looked at what she was seeing.

I nearly gasped out loud when I saw the perfect portrayal of Carlisle sketched on the paper, all his features perfectly scaled and curved and shaded to show smiling creases near his eyes; it nearly made the image come out of the page. If it had blinked or moved I would have thought I was watching a black and white recording of Carlisle.

That's when an image flew in front of my eyes and I caught a quick glance of her remembering Carlisle smiling the way he did on the paper, his mouth opened and closed as he spoke, I only just caught the words before the memory disappeared.

"_It's the closest we can get to being human."_

I pulled myself out of her mind then; Bella and Alice were looking at me expectantly.

"Carlisle…" I choked out in a low whisper, still getting over the shock from what I just saw.

Alice's eyes glazed for a few seconds before clearing again and looking at me confused, "What about him? I don't see any danger anywhere near him. Actually… he seems pretty happy about something."

Happy?! I doubted a hungry newborn was going to bring a smile to his face.

Bella's hand stroking my cheek calmed me enough to tell them the rest, "She's drawing a picture of Carlisle, and it seemed like she was remembering a time where Carlisle had said something about '_It's the closest we can get to being human_.' She also knows who we are Alice, she's even heard about Bella being around. It seems like we're what she's been looking for." I just shook my head not knowing how this had happened.

Alice's eyes widened. She quickly grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone saying she needed to make a call then she gracefully took off out the door.

Once she was gone I looked down at Bella who had been watching me concerned "Is she really a problem?" she asked innocently, she liked to think there were more 'vegetarian' vampires like my family and I than there were human-blood drinkers. I looked at her with sad eyes, she didn't like being a danger magnet and she probably thought it was her fault a newborn was here.

"We don't know yet, Alice is calling home and finding out what we have to do about her." I gave her a light kiss on her forehead reassuringly.

She nodded and looked back at Fork's new resident.

I slipped back into her mind to watch her finishing Carlisles' picture; she had swapped pencils and now resumed the picture colouring over his eyes with a gold-pale yellow colour. That's when I heard her start muttering to herself, her voice song-like and dainty.

"I am human. I am human. I go to school like any other human and I act like any other human so I am human and not some vicious monster."

_Well, no more monster then some._

She finished colouring and left the picture like that, the eyes the only coloured thing on the page.

I pulled away from her mind but still focused on what she was saying in it while I watched her with my own eyes.

That's when her head snapped up to look at me and I was once again pulled into the abyss that was her eyes.

_Find what you were looking for, Edward Cullen?_

A small smile twitched on the edge of her lips when she saw the surprise on my face.

I was thinking how best to reply when the bell rang and all the students packed up and headed for their next class.

"Come on" I said to Bella as Alice returned. One look from Alice was all I needed.

_Carlisle wants to meet her; he thinks maybe we can convince her to hunt some animals so her thirst is under control, then we'd have more of a chance of finding out why she's here._

I nodded understanding, she may be able to control her thirst here for now but how long could she last?

I looked over to where she'd been sitting. She was standing by the table still, just putting her bag strap over her shoulder.

She looked at me and smiled slightly in a friendly notion.

A group of girls walked pass cutting her out of my site and when they all passed she was gone.

I frowned and looked away; slinging my arm around Bella's waist "Let's get you to class" I said simply leading her to her next classroom and saying goodbye to Alice who I said I'd meet up with after I walked with Bella.

I let go of Bella outside the door to her calculus class and kissed her deeply before turning and leaving her safety to her human friends.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was seated next to Angela when the 'new girl' entered the classroom.

Graceful as ever; she walked, it looked more like flew, over to the teacher passing them her new student slip for them to sign.

The teacher signed it and gestured for her to stay standing next to their desk.

She looked first confused then horror flashed across her perfect features. I could feel my jaw drop to the desk; a hungry vampire whose biggest worry was resisting the urge to kill the whole school and here she was getting stage fright.

The teacher coughed to get everyone's attention before gesturing at her like he was auctioning off a prized statue, which was what she had become when everyone looked up at her, noticing her there for the first time.

"Class, this is Elizabeth Martin, our newest class member."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Well you can go sit by Miss Swan; she'll be able to tell you how to get started being the new student." They waved towards an empty chair on my right while I blushed deeply at the mention of my name. I hated attention.

The girl, Elizabeth, made her way to me. I felt my heart speeding up in fear as she drew nearer.

She slowed down like she could hear my fast heart; she tried to give me an encouraging smile which I returned with a grimace.

The smile fell from her face and replaced with… sadness? That's something I didn't expect.

Well what _did _I expect? For her to have the same craving as Edward, but instead of controlling her thirst like now she lunges at me?

By now she was sitting down, I hadn't even heard the chair move.

The teacher stood up and started his lecture, drawing figures on the board.

"Hi…" a sweet voice whispered next to me causing me to jump in my seat.

I had to blink several times before I realized Elizabeth was the one talking to me, "Hey…" I replied cautiously, watching with careful eyes.

She looked lost for words at that point. Obviously she hadn't expected me to reply either, and then a small smile spread across her lips. The way she smiled sort of reminded me of Edward, like when he got a pleasing reaction out of me or when he had a sly thought on his mind that he wouldn't share.

I hoped she was just happy and didn't have any plans for me during class.

"So…" she started, thinking deeply "you know the… Cullens?"

There was the million dollar question; she didn't seem to beat around the bush.

I nodded keeping my eyes on her.

She bit her bottom lip a little nervous, probably working out what I know and what she should say.

"I'm a friend of the family" she said a little too quickly.

I feigned interest "Really? I haven't heard them mention you lately."

She relaxed a bit, obviously glad that whoever knew her hadn't been telling the whole town.

"I didn't expect them to; I was sort of giving them a surprise visit but I couldn't work out where they lived. This is my first time in Forks."

I nodded to show I was still interested "Ok, so where you from then?"

She looked down at her book, all trace of her smile gone "Um… well I was born in Los Angeles, CA. Then my family and I moved to San Francisco when I was about five. I lived there till about a month ago when I decided to move up here and visit a friend of mine…"

I was genuinely interested this time, she didn't seem so bad, though the hunger was clear in her eyes.

"The Cullens?" I put in as she went quiet.

The smile was back on her face 'Yeah, I was hoping I could see them sometime soon but by the looks your boyfriend were giving me I don't think I'll get to see them as early as I would like." Her black eyes sparkled strangely to some hidden thought.

I shrugged like it was nothing "Maybe once he's started talking to you he won't be so… guarded. If he knew you were a friend of the family he'd soften up pretty quick."

She smiled thankfully at me.

I smiled back and then turned to my work for the rest of the lesson.

When the bell finally went I packed up and turned to Elizabeth but she wasn't there.

_Where'd she go?_ I wondered as I got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

* * *

By now it was the end of school and I had just left the gym, supporting a few new bruises on my shins and was slightly limping from pain.

Edward was leaning against the wall next to the door and was staring at nothing, obviously still listening to Elizabeth's thoughts, and didn't notice me next to him.

He knew about her talking to me in class and had met me outside the room after class and pulled me away quickly to ask what happened and if she seemed to have any second meaning to her words or looked like she was ready to attack me or anyone around me.

When I told him she was simply being friendly and wanted to visit them; he went quiet. He just nodded then walked me to my last class, kissing me goodbye and telling to avoid Lauren during gym before leaving.

I wrapped my arms around his torso comforting as he suddenly realized I was there and hugged me back. He smiled my favourite crooked smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey beautiful" he said casually pecking a kiss on my lips.

"Hey" I replied before taking his hand and heading for the car park.

Edward looked down at me as I limped and rolled his eyes before picking me up bridal-style, heading for our vehicles.

"I guess you didn't listen to me… again." He said a small smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms "How was I to know she was purposely going to kick me and not the soccer ball?" I asked pouting which he only laughed at. I was glad he wasn't as uptight as he had been earlier.

"You could have asked me, of course!" Alice as sitting on the edge of my trucks' tray and was bouncing up and down like her unlimited energy made it impossible to stay still.

Just as I was about to answer, Edward stiffened and clutched me tighter and Alice had miraculously stopped bouncing.

I followed their gaze and saw they were looking at an old, beat-up rusty dark blue Volkswagen Beetle parked several spaces down from us.

They were probably looking at it thinking that no one could have had a worst car than me, but that was proof that someone did.

That's when I noticed a girl with long glossy brown hair stepped up next to it and unlocked it, throwing her bag in the back.

Suddenly, I realized Edward was moving and had opened my car door, sitting me in the drivers' seat and buckling me in.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I finally asked as he threw my bag on the front passenger seat and put my keys in the ignition, starting my noisy truck up.

"Drive straight home. I might not be able to come over tonight but that should make Charlie a little happier." He kissed me a little urgently then shut my door before I had time to react.

I quickly rolled down my window, with a bit of trouble, and reached out to put my hand on his cheek and stroking it "Edward, what's going on?"

His eyes flickered over my shoulder then back to me "I'm sorry, Bella. But Alice and I have to take care of some things. Please don't worry." He looked at me with sad eyes "I love you, Bella."

I stroked his cheek once more knowing he needed to go "I love you too, please be careful."

He nodded then he was gone.

I slowly pulled out of the parking lot and headed home deep in thought.

* * *

**Your probably all wondering who this vampire is and why she is drawing a picture of Carlisle and seemed to know Edward was reading her mind.  
**

**Well you will find out in the next few chapters =P she's got a big surprise for all the Cullens later on.**

**Anyway, please review. It means a lot to me. :)**

* * *


	3. Meeting the Family

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Been flat out with school and had major writers' block whenever I did have time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**APOV**

_She was going to take off out of Forks. She didn't know where she was going to go so she pulled the car into a small clearing in the tall trees. This was obviously where she was staying for the night._

I moved quicker.

My family wanted to meet her tonight, well everyone other than Rosalie, so I couldn't let her drive off.

As Edward talked to Bella, I silently sped over to the small rusting bug. I was going to have to get her a new car once she became part of the family.

A small smile slipped onto my lips at the new vision as I perched on top of the old car since the lot was empty of humans. The car didn't even move when I jumped on it.

The vision had only been a short one.

_We were all standing around our large pale lounge room. The wall of many glass windows behind us was black from the night sky and reflected the scene back into the room._

_Elizabeth Martin stood in front of our small semi-circle facing us, her face blank as if she were too shocked to show any expression._

_Carlisle was smiling at his wife, Esme, who walked forward with her arms open wide and was grinning._

"_Welcome to the family, Lizzy."_

Not that I'd let Edward see that vision.

Elizabeth continued to open the drivers' door, with me sitting on top unnoticed.

"Hey!" I greeted.

She jumped at my sudden presence, before looking at me worriedly.

"Hi…?" she answered nervously, looking me up and down.

I tilted my head to the side, grinning. "You want to come over to my place?"

She looked at me stunned. "Y-your place?" she stuttered like she'd just been told she was going to be thrown on a stage in front of hundreds of people and had to sing with no music. It was kind of funny; I'd never heard a vampire stutter before.

I grinned wider. "That's what I said."

She stood watching me, puzzled; I could almost hear the cogs working in her head as she figured out how best to answer. She was going to try and lie.

"I… don't know if I can today. You know, homework… um, telling the parents how first day… went." Her excuses were lame and obviously false.

I raised my brow, at her sceptically. "Uh huh, right."

She lied just as badly as Bella. I wondered how she was able to enrol without anyone suspecting something was different about her.

I saw a flicker of movement behind her but didn't show surprise or shock, I already knew it was going happen.

Edward placed a firm hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around to face him instead of me.

"Come on, we'd _love_ for you to visit," he said to her in a low, dangerous voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"Quit trying to scare her off. She's not going anywhere no matter how pissy you are at her." _And believe me: you can drive a lot of people away with your mood swings._

Edward glared at me but kept his hand firmly on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"The other decision is also sounding quite good now, too…" she muttered under her breath, probably not realizing we could hear her.

_She knew there was another decision to follow?_ I thought silently, intrigued.

Edward simply raised one of his eyebrows at her, "Well no matter what decision you make, you're coming with us. That was the message you were trying to get across to Bella right?"

She looked confused for a moment before realizing who he meant, "You're talking about that… human girl right?"

Edward's face darkened "She's not just a human girl" he said protectively.

I gave a loud sigh, earning a glare from Edward, "Yeah, yeah. We know she's not just some human girl. Anyway, Lizzy, you're gonna get in your …'car' and follow us back to our place where everyone is waiting for us."

I jumped off the car roof and stood next to her as she gave me a quizzical look.

"Lizzy?" she asked, her lips pulling into a thin line.

I smiled happily at her, not noticing her annoyed tone "Yep, you'd better get used to it 'cause _everyone_ is going to be calling you that from now on."

She groaned audibly, glaring at her feet, "Terrific."

She looked between the two of us, her car, then back to the ground.

"Fine!" she snapped at last, then, quickly lowered her voice and looked around to see if anyone was around to hear before turning back to us and looking from one to the other.

"I'll come, okay? As long as Eddie here stays out of my head till we get there." She looked directly at him, who only scowled back at his own nickname.

I tilted my head to the side, puzzled "How did you know that Edward can read you mind?"

She looked around uneasily, trying to get out of the attention "I just know, okay… now can we please get going? I do seriously have school work that needs to be done." I nodded as Edward disappeared only to pull up behind her rusted VW Beetle in his shiny, expensive, silver Volvo.

I grinned as I hopped into the passenger seat, "We'll lead the way."

Lizzy turned to her car and frowned while muttering under her breath "At least now I can practise my speech…" then she stepped into her car and started it up.

We didn't drive as fast as we usually did, mostly to make sure Lizzy could follow us easily and because we weren't sure how fast the beetle could go. Edward did, however, try to assure me that it wouldn't go much faster than Bella's truck.

Edward kept glancing in the rear-view mirror. I didn't have to have the ability to read minds to know that he suspected her of trying to escape.

"Well, it's the only thing I can do since I'm not allowed in her mind." He countered, hearing my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, if she was going to take off, don't you think I'd see that coming? Besides, it's not like she could outrun us."

He looked in the mirror again, "In that thing, no."

Ten minutes later, we pulled onto the hidden path that led through the forest and down to our large, three-storey white house.

Edward parked out front with Lizzy parking a metre behind him. She got out of the car and looked up at our home with wide eyes.

I danced up to the front porch and turned to smile at her, "Welcome home."

* * *

**Elizabeth's (Lizzy's) POV**

I was absolutely petrified. This was what I'd planned but at the same time, it was nowhere near it.

I had planned to find Carlisle and meet up with him away from his family, and especially away from Edward. I didn't need him reading my thoughts again.

It felt like I was trembling but I knew that my body was the perfect vision of calm. That reminded me of the others in the family. I had no way of hiding how I felt with Jasper here.

Edward's head snapped in my direction. His expression had a look of shock, suspicion and …anger? What was he angry about? The fact that I knew his whole family and their abilities and he couldn't figure out how I knew?

His dark, golden eyes narrowed at me. "You got that right," he muttered next to me as Alice opened the door and led us toward the large lounge room. I hardly noticed anything around me, too nervous to think of anything other than what was in the next room.

They were all there: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and …Rosalie?

Carlisle and Esme stood closest to the doorway. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around his wife as they watched us approach.

Rosalie and Emmett sat on one of the plush white couches. Emmett's arm was slung across the back of the couch and Rosalie sat as still as a statue, glaring at me like I was too dirty to set foot in their perfect white house. I already felt close to that but her glare didn't help me change that opinion of myself.

Lastly, Jasper was staring through a large wall that was made up of many windows to give a clear view out to the surrounding forest. His arms were crossed across his chest, his eyes calculating as he thought.

I looked back to Carlisle. He was smiling at me, but the smile was cautious, not like the way he smiled at me from my pictures.

A firm hand gripped my shoulder and pushed me toward the Cullen family. I glanced over my shoulder at Edward and let out a small hiss at him. He simply raised his brow at me and kept leading me toward Carlisle.

I stood about four feet away from him with Edward's hand restraining me from attacking or escaping, which ever one I might choose. Carlisle stood tall in front of me. his face was just as calculating as Jasper's. The latter had turned around and was joined by Alice, who had skipped away from me earlier.

The painful silence was finally broken by Carlisle, "So, who is it that wishes to grace us with their presence, if I may ask?" he asked with a soft, friendly tone.

I bit my lip, "You should know…" I whispered back, knowing they could still hear me. It sounded slightly rude but I couldn't believe that I was that easy to forget, even if that's what I wanted most of the time.

Carlisle looked taken aback. The rest of the family just looked confused, other than Edward, who was glaring angrily at me.

"You are a guest here, so how 'bout you treat Carlisle with some respect?" Edward growled.

I sighed and looked down, uncomfortable.

"Sorry… It has been awhile. I'm Elizabeth Martin, we met in San Francisco about a year back," I explained, looking up just enough to meet his eyes.

Carlisle assessed me for a moment, then his eyes widened in recognition. Edward looked in his direction sharply, probably seeing the images floating in Carlisle's mind.

Before Carlisle could talk, I quickly rummaged through my school bag that I had brought out of my car with me and pulled out two things: a small business card and my sketch book.

I handed the card to Carlisle first.

Still in shock, he examined the card and I knew he recognised it as his.

The memory flashed through my mind, blurred slightly from the age of it.

_Carlisle looked apologetically at me, he knew there was nothing he could do for me just yet._

"_Here," he suddenly said, pulling a business card from his wallet and scribbled something on the back before handing it to me._

_I looked at the phone number on the front, and then flipped it over to see the back. Written gracefully and curly on the back was a note "_I'll be there for whenever you need me._"_

_I smiled gratefully at him. "Thankyou…"_

I could see the confusion on everyone's faces. Even Edward was confused after seeing my mind.

I flipped open my sketch book and flicked through it to the page I wanted. I handed that next to Carlisle, so he could see the picture I'd drawn.

It was a sketch of him. He was smiling from the page and holding what looked like his wallet in one hand; clear photo sleeves cascaded down from it, each one holding a different photo of Carlisle and his family. Carlisle in the picture had his eyes coloured a bright topaz colour, even all the photos showed the Cullen family with topaz eyes.

Except one.

Bella Swan could be seen in one of the photos with Edward; his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they posed, smiling for the photo. Her eyes were coloured a soft brown, making her stand out slightly from Edward next to her and the rest group.

The family had moved closer to Carlisle to look at the sketch, all staring in shock at the sight of them all portrayed so well on paper.

"Holy…" I heard Emmett mutter as everyone continued to gaze at my drawing.

Carlisle finally looked up at me, pain evident in his eyes. "But, you're…?" I heard him whisper in disbelief.

I tried to think of the best way to explain it, when someone cleared their throat.

Everyone turned to look at Rosalie.

"What I want to know is what the hell is going on here?! How does she know you, Carlisle, and who they hell she thinks she is by turning up in Forks as a hungry newborn and endangering us?!" she near shouted, glaring in my direction.

_Wow, someone's moody…_ I thought sarcastically.

"You have no idea," I heard Edward mutter quietly under his breath, so only I would hear.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing. I needed to be serious if I wanted to be able to explain my reasons for being here.

"Please let me explain, it's not my fault I'm a vampire…" I started.

"It usually isn't," Rosalie muttered again.

Carlisle gave her a pointed look, then gestured me to continue.

I sighed. "About thirteen years ago when I was five, I had a weird feeling something was going to happen to my family, something that would end badly. It was the week my father went missing after a business trip that began my cursed life…"

* * *

**And now, the next chapter will be Elizabeths' story about how she came to Forks and why she is a vampire. Will the Cullen's accept her or will they decide she's too dangerous to have around? Next chapter coming soon. Please read and review, I love hearing everyone's opinions =)**


	4. Past Revealed

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had so much happening at school and at home and it seemed like everytime I had time to write I got major writers block. So just for you guys, I stayed up till 3am last night writing this chapter and most of this afternoon.**

**Finally we find out Elizabeth's story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth and her family. SM owns the rest.**

* * *

LPOV

The image of the Cullen family disappeared before my eyes and was replaced by another family, a very unhappy family. The story I couldn't talk about until now flowed easily from my lips as a time long ago played in my mind.

FLASHBACK

_I had been five at the time. It was late at night and I couldn't sleep, my seventeen-year-old brother, William, had put me to bed two hours ago but I just couldn't drift into unconsciousness. Wednesday nights were always daddy's night to tuck me in, but why wasn't he here to do so?_

_I gave up on sleep after that and silently crept through the dark house towards my dads' study. If ever I couldn't find him, he's most likely be there, hunched over his books._

_As I neared his study I noticed a glow seeping out the door. I smiled happily at seeing his lamp on; that meant he was in there. I sped up my pace but kept my footsteps light; I didn't want to wake my mother and brothers._

_But as I peeked through the slightly ajar door, my happiness fell. For it wasn't my father that awaited in the room, but my mother and William. My mother was sitting in father's chair, stroking one of his old leather-bound books. Her face was distraught and paler than normal. She almost looked sick._

_Will didn't look much better, but he was not as upset as my mother. He looked confused and anxious. I had never seen two of the strongest people in my life so shaken up._

"_Where is dad?" Will suddenly whispered, watching apprehensively. My mother didn't move or look up as she replied, "I don't know…" That set me on edge, for my mother always knew where he went and if she didn't she'd say he'd be back soon. But here she was admitting she had no idea where he was or when he'd be back._

_Will seem to have come to the same conclusion as me and worry started filling his hazel eyes. "But he's going to be back right?" My mother finally looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know."_

_I was about to run in and comfort them when a loud crash sounded at the front of the house. I jumped in surprise but didn't make a sound. Chairs scraped in the study and I quickly hid myself in the shadows, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping._

_They ran out and bolted to the family room. I followed behind quietly and stopped dead when I saw splintered wood strewn across the carpet and a large shadowed figure crouching on the floor. The three of us were frozen as my father lifted his head and looked up towards us, red eyes glowing menacingly._

"_D…Dad?" Will stuttered staring in shock as my father crouched further to the floor, eyes staring hungrily at Will. I went to scream out but my father had already pounced, moving at a speed that rivalled a Bullet-Train towards my brother._

_Just as he jumped my mother pushed Will out of the way and was tackled by the monster that was my dad. This time I did scream as he bit the side of her neck and making her scream out in pain. My brother and I were frozen in place, unable to look away from the gruesome scene._

_I started to tear up while my mother's body thrashed, unsuccessful in pushing my father away, until she stopped moving altogether. When my father pulled away I could see bright red liquid dribbling down the sides of his mouth which he licked away._

_A hand gently grasped my shoulder and I let out a startled yelp. My father stared at me suddenly and slowly crept away from my mother toward me. The hand on my shoulder started shaking and I turned to quickly glance at my twin brother, Anthony._

"'_Lizbith… what's wrong with daddy? Why is mommy asleep on floor?" he whispered to me, also watching our father approach. I just shook my head, the tears falling freely now as I whispered, "No… daddy, mommy…"_

_Will had just noticed where our father was headed and finally moved, running to us. He took a defensive stance in front of us with his arms spread out like a shield, a fearful but determined look on his face._

"_Dad, don't do this, we're your kids! What has gotten into you? You've changed!" Will yelled, confusion lacing his words. My father stopped in his tracks and looked hungrily at Will, though he seemed to be processing what his son had just said._

_I tugged on William's sweat pants. "What's going on?" I sobbed to him. Too much was happening and I couldn't understand it all. Will didn't look at me but his expression crumbled a bit. "Go back to bed now," he ordered suddenly, giving Anthony and me a 'please-for-my-sake' look before turning back to our father who was crouching to the floor again._

_I looked between my father and Will, my eyes widening with realization. "NOOO!" I shrieked as my father jumped again, but Will didn't move. He stood there and took the hit, flying out of my grasp to the other side of the room. They collided heavily with the wall and my father wasted no time biting my brother._

_I tried to run at them but two pairs of arms wrapped around me. My second eldest brother, Robert, had heard the commotion and ran out to see what was going on. Both he and Anthony tightly held me as I squirmed to get out of their grip but to no avail, I watched helplessly as Will screamed out in pain and for us to get away._

_My brothers started to drag me away but I still tried to get to my father and Will. "Daddy, I love you! Don't hurt him!" I sobbed loudly. My father stopped all of a sudden and pulled away from Will, who was still screaming in agony. He turned to look at me, his red eyes blazing and the same red liquid, which I presumed as blood, dribbled from his lips._

"_What have I done?" I barely heard him whisper. He backed away from my brother and turned to stare at my mother whose blood was seeping into the gray carpet. "No… NO!" he roared in horror and ran out the door he had originally destroyed earlier._

END FLASHBACK

My brother's screams echoed in my ears as the Cullen's faces replaced the memories. It had almost felt like I was there again, feeling all the pain and anguish. Most of the Cullen's had pain-stricken faces; Jasper looking the most in pain, while Rosalie still scowled but with less harshness and Edward looked the slightest bit empathetic.

I ran my hands through my hair by habit then let out a long sigh. "My father didn't return for another two days after that. William screamed through those two days non-stop, nothing we did could help him. Nothing!" I sighed heavily again.

"When our dad did return, it was only to tell us that we had to leave the house for awhile. He didn't care where we went as long as we weren't around when Will woke up. He seemed to be in control of himself at the time but Robert didn't want to take the chance; there was nothing we could do for William now.

"Rob packed us bags of clothes, blankets, and pillows and even packed some food for us. He told us we were going to have a slumber party somewhere until it was alright to come back. We ended up in an abandoned apartment, which was a pretty good find seeing as my brother was only twelve. We stayed there for a week before my father found us and brought us home. By then, Will was a vampire and had already killed seven people."

I looked at the floor, not wanting to meet their eyes. "Just after Will's change we went to San Francisco and then to a few towns around it. We had to move around a lot so my family wasn't caught after all the murders dad and Will caused.

"It was like that for another five years, my brothers and I never went to school but when Will wasn't trying to eat us he was teaching us Maths, English, Science, whatever he had learned at school before being turned.

"We also began to get low on money since my father didn't work. Robert started doing the odd job here and there for money to feed himself, Anthony and I but when he turned seventeen my father changed him too…"

I sighed again and looked at Carlisle sadly. "It was about seven years after his change when you turned up. We had just returned to San Francisco and I remember you telling me about your family and your way of life. I use to wish my family was like that again, loving, happy… a normal life. But my father just laughed at your ideas and sent you away.

"That's when I use to meet you in town. I knew my family would never come out during the day, no matter how cloudy it was so I knew I wouldn't be caught. When you told me about you and your family's life, you gave me hope that maybe someday mine could be like that. Your stories gave me that bit of life to keep me living to see that day, but it never came…"

If I could cry I would have. When I looked at the Cullens I believed they were thinking the same. Esme and Alice looked heartbroken while most of the men looked disbelieving. I internally scolded myself for laying this sad story on them, I had come for help and understanding and I only brought them sorrow. Well, that was a great exchange… not.

"It's not your fault," Edward suddenly replied to my inner thoughts. He looked at his family sadly. "It's just we haven't heard a story quite like this before." I nodded my head and looked out the window to the night sky and started to relax.

Though the tension came back when someone's angry voice broke the silence. "Yes, your story is really sad, all of ours are. But what I want to know is why haven't you fed lately, by the looks of your black eyes," Rosalie snapped glaring at me again. I was momentarily stunned by her outburst.

"Rosalie, don't be rude," Carlisle scolded. Rose just crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. "Well, she's putting us in enough danger of exposure by not feeding and turning up at Forks High unannounced. Or am I the only one that see's what a huge problem she's going to be?"

I just rolled my eyes, my temper with her rising. "Well I wasn't about to strut into the school wearing fluoro coloured clothes and a sign that says 'I'm the newest Vamp in town' and bite the first person I see to quench my thirst, now was I?" I snapped back. Emmett slightly chuckled. "I would have loved to see that."

"Besides," I continued. "The feeding issues are a bit complicated…" Rosalie scoffed, "Yeah, sure." They were all looking at me by now, waiting for my reason. "I…I can't… do it." I took several steps back, getting ready to run if they wanted me gone. "I'm serious, just because I've been made what I am doesn't mean I have to act like it," I replied defiantly. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I have to drink blood. I can survive well enough without it."

Carlisle stepped away from his family toward me. "Elizabeth, all of us here feel the same way but we have to drink blood so we don't attack every human we see. Though I can't seem to understand just how much control you have over your hunger."

I grimaced at the memory coming forth. My father had brought an old couple home after mine and Anthony's change, we had pounced them as soon as we smelt their blood. After I realized what I had done I ran away for a couple of weeks, disgusted with what I did. When I returned I always tried to refuse to give into my thirst but was always controlled by it when fresh blood came to the house.

"My brother and I were changed three days before our birthday. Our father thought it'd be ironic that we technically died on our birthday only to be 'reborn' as he put it. He would bring humans home and every time I would try to resist. Eventually I learned to kind of ignore the smell, divert my needs elsewhere. It's always there tempting me but as long as I remind myself that I am a human and don't drink blood I can resist long enough to get away."

I looked at all of them. "That's how I made it all the way here. I made myself promise I would never drink blood again and started attending school."

Rosalie positively bristled at that. "You're not human anymore! None of us are, so you can't just tell yourself that and think it's alright to go to school with them!" Emmett put a calming hand on her shoulder but it seemed that my words had hit a sensitive spot.

Carlisle shook his head and looked at me with slightly pleading eyes. "Please Elizabeth, we can't have you here or let you go to school if you can't put in the effort to help us and keep this town safe. I personally think you shouldn't be around humans for at least a couple of years."

I thought about what he was trying to ask of me. I always thought their life-style was better but I still didn't want to be like my family and drink blood, no matter what it was from. And I always had a soft spot for animals.

Edward gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Well this is going to be fun." The rest of his family looked between us confused. Edward smiled a crooked smile at me before turning to his family. "She likes animals too much to drink their blood."

It was times like these I was glad I couldn't blush. I gazed at each face around the room, some expressions were pleading and others were encouraging, while the rest were either blank or scowling. They had hinted that they'd take me in if I threw away my morals and took on their life style, though maybe I should make a compromise.

"There's nothing to compromise," Edward replied again, watching me. I just turned and glared at him. "You know what? That is _really_ annoying me now." He just shrugged but didn't look away. I look at the family again and sighed for what felt the millionth time.

"I'll….try," I whispered defeated. Carlisle and Esme smiled happily at me. Alice started squealing as she jumped up and down excited. I just stared at her in shock at her sudden energy. When I looked back I noticed Esme walking towards me, smiling with her arms opened wide for a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Lizzy."

Before I could react, two voices shattered the happy moment.

"WHAT!" Edward and Rosalie shouted together, staring at Carlisle and Esme in shock and anger. "Don't we get a say in whether she can be part of this family?" Rosalie snapped glaring at me.

Edward wore an expression of pure fury. "What if she screws up and kills someone? What if I don't want her to be part of my family?" I crossed my arms and quietly muttered, "Too late." Edward turned to glare at me. "And what's that suppose to mean?" he snapped. I looked away and muttered, "Nothing."

Carlisle stepped forward and gave all his children a fatherly glare. "Now, I believe that Lizzy-" I glared at the floor. "It's Elizabeth," I said through gritted teeth. Carlisle ignored me and continued, "-would be a good addition to this family. We take care of vampires that are new to our way of life and need guidance, especially those that come looking for friendship and acceptance."

He looked over at Alice who was still bouncing up and down. "And from what Alice has explained to me, Lizzy will not be a big threat if she fed once in a while. But that is her choice and we can't force her to keep to it."

Everyone was quiet as they took in what was said. Alice broke the silence with a loud squeal, "I have to take you shopping!" with that she ran at me, looking like she was going to jump on me. I immediately went into panic-mode and used vampire speed to side-step out of the way.

Alice stopped just before she got to the spot I had originally been standing and looked around her, seeming lost. "Where'd she go?" Alice asked out loud looking straight pass me. I glanced at everyone else; they were also looking around the room with wide eyes. Only Jasper and Edward were looking straight at me, both still had a shocked expression like the others.

It was then I realized what happened.

* * *

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Lizzy had just disappeared from sight, but the strangest thing was I could still feel her emotions floating next to where Alice was standing. I knew it wasn't my ability going haywire since I noticed that Edward was also looking in the same spot, probably listening to her thoughts.

Lizzy was feeling panic, shyness, confusion and now… realization? I was confused, one moment she was there, the next she was gone. I just shook my head, feeling where the bodiless emotions were.

For a moment I thought I was seeing things, for a ghostly figure started to appear. A very translucent Lizzy started slowly appearing and solidifying until she was as she was just a moment ago.

Alice spun around when she noticed Lizzy next to her. We were all looking at Lizzy wide-eyed while she looked at the floor embarrassed. "Um… yeah, about what you just saw…"

Emmett let out a low whistle.

_This just got a whole lot more interesting…_

**Hopefully this is what you wanted, I found it hard working out how to end it but I thought I'll finally bring out her ability now that the past is out. But has she really told them the whole story? Or is she hiding something that could change a lot of peoples opinions about her?**

**You'll have to read and review to find out =P**

* * *


End file.
